Modern Love
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Hermione has to move to London with her heartbroken mother. She doesn't want to go. She has to leave behind her wonderful boyfriend Draco and all her friends. Plus it's her Senior year and she has to live it at a new school. Hermione is so mad until she meet Fred Weasley a adorable red head. Fred wants to get to know her. But will Hermione open up to him? Set in a modern world.
1. Chapter 1

"'Mione time to go. You don't want be late for you first day at a new school do you. Plus senior year." My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mother." I said letting her I was mad. She was the one that thought it would be smashing to move to London my senior year. So I could come to my home land again. I couldn't give a fuck about  
London. I want to go back to Australia to where all my friends are. Come on just the way to make my Senior year the year that is supposed to be the best year of your life, a living hell.

"Mom do I have to go. Can't I move in with Dad in Australia. Then I will be with my friends and my boyfriend." I missed my boyfriend Draco. He was so sweet but we both decided that we just break up since I moved to a whole other continent.

"It was good to get you away from mister Malfoy. You need to play the field a little anyway. Besides I would never let you move in with that bastard." She was talking about my dad he had cheated on her with one of his co-workers. The decided to get married so dad broke up with mom. It was hard on me but I have gotten over it.

"Mom come one. I love Draco you can't pull me away from him." I said really pissed of at my mom.

"I already have. Now go get your bag and lets go." My mom said and I grabbed my pack and headed out the door. She decided to drive me to school today even though I could drive. She said she wanted to see me go off.

**5 Minutes later**

"Bye mom." I said and kissed her on the cheek and headed out.

"Bye Hermione." She yelled to me as I got out of the car she waved and left. I was glad to finally be away from her. Ever since Dad and her got a divorce she has been really protective. I then headed up the stair to the front door of the school and took it all in. So this is where unfortunately I was going to spend my Senior year. Away from the only man I had ever loved and all my friends. All my friends and I had thought it would be fun if we all went on a road trip together after senior year. We were going to go across Australia and visit all the beaches. I was going to give Draco my virginity on that trip. Guess that it will never happen. While I was thinking of the great trip that was going to take place I ran into something a fell. All my papers that I had got from the office moments ago were strewn across the floor.

"Watch where your going freak." I heard a deep voice say. The person then bent down and started to help me pick up my stuff.

"S...sorry I..I didn't mean t...to." Then i looked up at the owner of the voice and our eyes meet. I saw a sexy red head. When I saw him I drop all my books again and instantly started to continue to pick up my stuff.

"Are you okay?" He asked still looking at me but I just looked down.

"Yeah I'm fine and picked up last book and stood up. He stood up too.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." He told me holding out his hand to me. I just took the stuff of mine from him and walked away. "Wait you never told me your name." He said chasing me.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." I said with a little smirk and continued to walk away and left him behind with a look of amazement etched across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Fred's POV)**

God I couldn't get that beautiful face out of my head. Hermione her name was Hermione. Such a pretty name. I wanted to see her again. I can't believe I called her a freak she must hate me. I am such an ass.

"Freddie, Fred are you okay." My twin brother George said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because you were gone for a second there." My best friend Lee commented. "We couldn't a hold of you. You never so that."

"Oh I was just thinking." I replied trying to act cool.

"Oh I see about that new babe. Wow she was a looker hey Lee." George said.

"Yes she was. I want a piece of her. I wonder if she wants to ride the Lee Jordon of sweet sweet love." She said making a gesture of how he was going to shag her.

"She's not like that." I said immediately giving them both looks of death and smacked them both. I can't believe I am best friends with the two biggest pervert in school. But I guess I was a huge pervert too. This conversation is not what I wanted to talk about though.

"Whoa calm down bro." George said rubbing the stop on the arm where I smacked him. Lee was doing the same. "Hey wait a second." A light bulb went off in Georges head. "You like her don't you."

"N...no I don't l...like her that is just c..crazy." I stumbled over my words.

"Yeah what ever you say Fred. Lets go we have class." next thing I know George and lee were dragging me to home room. There I saw her.

**(Hermione's POV)**

He was in my Homeroom the boy I had been thinking about all morning. Then one that made my head spin. I never felt that way around Draco. It was weird.

"Hey. I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon." He said sitting next to me. His friends were right behind him snickering uncontrollably. I thought it was a little rude but really funny.

"Hi." I said easily. It was weird that I didn't stutter this boy made me weak in the knee. I thought I was standing on jello when I walked.

"So I was thinking." He said "That we should go out some time." He said confidently. I immediately wanted to say yes. But then I thought about Draco. We had been apart for about a month now and I didn't want to hurt him it was too soon.

"Sorry I can't." I told him

"Why not?" He asked me. He looked really disappointed.

"Because I have boyfriend." I lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie I still did kind of still had a boyfriend. We still both wanted to be together but literally couldn't.

"Really?" He asked me

"Yes really."

"Whats his name." said the red haired boy that looked exactly like Fred. I guessed they were brothers maybe twins. They looked so much a like but Fred was so much better looking.

"Draco Malfoy." I said matter a factly. I could hear all the boys groan with disapproval

"Your dating that douche." The other boy with Fred said.

"He is not a douche. He is the sweetest boyfriend ever. How do you know him?" I asked

"He lived here in secondary school and then moved here to Australia freshman year. He was the biggest dick ever. He lived to make everyone's life a living hell." Fred told me.

"I doubt that. Draco is nicest person ever."

"He might be now but he wasn't when we knew him." The other red head said. I just groaned and moved my seat and ignored all the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so pissed off. How dare them judge my Draco. He is nothing like what they said. He was never a douche. The only time he was ever a dick was when he slapped me because he thought I was staring at some boy I didn't know at the mall. It was a week before I left. Don't worry though he never touched me after that. He didn't slap in public either it was after we got back to his place. It was empty. His parents were gone. He went all out screamed and yelled I had no clue what was going on. Any way it was no big deal. Yeah I was pissed but it passed because the next day Draco made it up to me. He said sorry and bought me a necklace and took me out to dinner.

During homeroom I could feel Fred's eyes on me for the whole 10 minutes we had to be in there. It was weird how it was like he couldn't keep his off of me. I smiled thinking about it. Fred was adorable. I wanted to say yes to him when he asked me out. Draco told me to wait a year for him and that is exactly what I am going to do. I can't go against him I love him with all my heart. I know it's over though. I just can't help think that we could be together some how. Of course though there is an ocean between us. When the ball rang I looked at my schedule and stood in the classroom seeing kids flooding in. I decided to leave instead of getting trampled. I stood in the hall a few minutes looking at my schedule. Where the bloody hell was room 3012. I am so confused. As I was about to go to office for some help I felt a tap on my shoulder. I rapidly turned around to see Fred holding his face.

"What is your problem? I asked him.

"You just whipped me in the face with you hair." He said looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked seriously sorry.

"Yeah I'm fine. By the way I was going to ask you if you needed help finding you next class?"He told me taking his hand away from his face and looked me in the eyes. He such beautiful blue eyes I could stay like this all day.

"Yeah I do. Do you know where room 3012 is, the advanced lit class is?"

"Yeah that is actually my next class. Come on." He said dragging me towards a set of stairs. After about 100 sets of stair we got there I was so worn out(Over exaggeration.).I was glad to be upstairs. Fred and I were both in the classroom now still holding hands. When I realized I immediately drop his calloused hand. He probably played American football or something. Which thinking about that instantly made me even more attracted to this hot redhead. He looked bewildered by me dropping his hand.

"I have a boyfriend." I whispered to him and sat down in the back row. He instantly followed me and plopped down in the seat next to me. All period we were passing notes. They mostly had cute pictures on them or some stupid saying that I always liked. I t was dumb but so much fun to have someone to talk to all day. Through the day Fred brought me to all my classes and picked me up if we didn't have it together. At lunch I sat with him and his mates. They seemed nice. They were Lee and George. They were Hot but not as hot as Fred. They seemed to flirting with me non stop. It didn't bother me just flattered me. After school Fred wanted to take me out to the best pizza place in town but I turned him down and said I would tomorrow. I wanted to get home for the night. I wanted to go but wasn't up to it.

That night when I got home I went straight to my room and texted Draco to tell him that I couldn't wait a year. When I texted he was upset but he was okay after I calmed him down. I was glad because tomorrow when I go out with Fred I am going to let him kiss me. That is if he tries to.

**(Fred's POV)**

I was disappointed when Hermione turned me down but I was better when she said she wanted to go out tomorrow. That instantly lifted me up. I am so excited. She was so beautiful. I wanted to be with her. I would try as hard as I could even if she was dating Prick like Malfoy. Ya I know I sound like a pussy but come on a hot girl at school said she would go out with me. I couldn't help but be excited. Come on she was defiantly fit.

"Mate snap out of it." George said once again bringing me back to reality. We were at home in our room.

"Sorry she is just so hot and she said yes when I asked her out." I said to my brother.

"Yeah I know lucky you now stop rubbing it in." George said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Wait a second are you jealous Georgie?" I asked him.

"no why would I be jealous. She obviously likes you. You should a saw her in homeroom and how she was smiling when she realized you were staring."

"I was not staring." I said smacking him.

"Whatever." he stated and left.

The rest of the night all I thought about Hermione. I wondered if I kissed her on our date tomorrow if she would let me? Would she kiss back? Would she want to?


End file.
